


Lost in the Cosmos

by yalejosie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining TM, Stargazing, and a month later im finally posting it, and i had six hours in the middle of the night on a plane, crowleys astronomy book made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalejosie/pseuds/yalejosie
Summary: Aziraphale catches Crowley stargazing one night and decides to join him.





	Lost in the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK!!!
> 
> So im finally posting this after a month of waiting. i wrote this on a redeye flight with the stars right outside my window. finally posting this thanks to the lovely prolixdreams, who betaed this mess of emotions, and who i borrowed some ideas and lines from. go to their ao3 and appreciate them, they are amazing!!!!!!!!! and a big thank you to everyone at the ritz, I love yall!!! also, the title is not a queen song! breaking tradition to use the title of the song i listened to while i wrote this, its by romantica and such a pretty (and underappreciated) song, go listen to it!!!!

Aziraphale woke up alone. 

It took a minute for him to wake up enough to realize where he was, which was the bedroom in Crowley’s flat. It also took a minute to remember how he had gotten there, which had been a long evening on the couch with some choice wine, and then migrating to Crowley’s (quite comfy) bed, where both the demon and the angel had dozed off. 

There was no real reason that Crowley would not be dead asleep at the moment. Aziraphale had known him for many years, and he knew that sleeping was an activity that was often a first choice for his demon during the nighttime. So Aziraphale got out of bed and decided to find the wily old serpent, just to put his mind at ease.

After a few minutes of searching, Crowley was still nowhere to be found. Aziraphale had checked the kitchen, the office, and the room where Crowley kept his plants. The plants had all shaken nervously when Aziraphale walked in, but they calmed down as soon as they sensed Aziraphale’s angelic presence. 

“You wouldn’t know where your master is, would you?” Aziraphale murmured worriedly to the plants that surrounded him. 

The plants gave no sign that they had heard the angel speak, and continued swaying in the warm summer breeze wafting in from the window. 

_ Wait, window? _ , Aziraphale thought to himself.

He then noticed a window was open. This window opened to the night sky from the ceiling, which should have been impossible, as Crowley didn't live on the top floor of his apartment complex. However, reality was shown to have a weak will against Crowley's wants, so if the demon had wanted a skylight the world must've allowed it to happen. 

As there were no stairs to the roof of the apartment, there was only one way to see if Crowley was lurking up there. Aziraphale manifested his wings, stretching them out a bit as they materialized into physical existence. Aziraphale always felt a bit weird manifesting his wings after a long time of disuse. It was rather like putting on an old suit you hadn't worn in a long time, due to not going to formal events. Still, Aziraphale took a minute to examine his wings, the feathers gleaming brightly under the moonlight streaming in from the skylight. 

Then, the reason Aziraphale was out of bed in the first place hit him again, and in one swift movement the angel soared through the skylight onto the roof. Thankfully, Aziraphale's worries were assuaged, as Crowley was sitting at the edge of the roof unharmed. 

As soon as relief stopped coursing through the angel's veins, Aziraphale wondered why in the world Crowley was on the roof in the first place. Aziraphale then noticed a book of astronomy sitting at Crowley's side, opened wide. Aziraphale gave a tiny gasp of surrpise, as Crowley had said many times he was not a book person. Aziraphale could spot an almost wistful expression on the demon's face as he stared up at the night sky. Aziraphale's curiosity about why Crowley was up here versus his conscience duked it out for a bit as Aziraphale stood away from Crowley near the skylight. At the end of the day, Aziraphale's curiosity won out. His conscience had a decent right hook, but his curiosity had the advantage of fighting dirty. The angel slowly crept over to where Crowley sat. 

Aziraphale could hear Crowley singing softly to himself as he drew closer. It was an ancient song, in Hebrew. Not many people knew the song in any form in modern day, and Crowley was probably the only being who knew the song in its entirety besides Aziraphale. Surprisingly, Crowley seemed to have a good voice. 

Soon enough, Crowley noticed Aziraphale with a start.

"A-Angel!" Crowley stammered as he hurriedly shut his astronomy book.

"Sorry to bother you, my dear." Aziraphale replied gently. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You often don't get up in the night without good reason or, er, intervention, if you know what I mean."

Crowley nodded, and then turned his head back to the night sky. Aziraphale settled himself next to Crowley, wrapping a wing around them. Although the night sky was beautiful tonight, the angel couldn't figure out why Crowley had come on this particular night. 

"Why did you come up here, my dear boy?"

"One of my stars is going supernova. I wanted to see it one last time before it dies."

Sure enough, Aziraphale spotted a star that was just a tad brighter than all the others. The star hadn't died yet, but it was on its last leg. 

Aziraphale gave a small gasp, and replied excitedly, "Crowley! You never told me that you created stars!"

Crowley let a small smile flash across his face, and then replied, "That was my job before I, well, y'know. I made all the stars that surround Earth. Anything you can see from here, I created."

Aziraphale's eyes lit up with excitement, and he started to chatter excitedly. Crowley took his eyes off the night sky to stare at Aziraphale's eyes for a bit. They were beautiful when they were starry with joy, and the best part was that all the stars in Aziraphale's eyes were all absolutely Aziraphale's -- which was a lovely thing to be by Crowley’s standards. 

After a bit of wandering, Crowley tuned back into Aziraphale's excited chatter and heard, "I would love to learn more about the stars you made! Perhaps we can visit a local planetarium?"

"Sure, Angel. We can go see a show there, if you'd like."

"Oh Crowley, that would be lovely!"

"It's a date then" Crowley replied with a smirk. 

He then took Aziraphale's hand in his, and continued stargazing. The angel and demon stayed at the edge of the roof until dawn broke. 

\---

A few nights later, Crowley and Aziraphale walked into a local planetarium. The main hall of the building was filled with people walking and talking, heading to the variety of different exhibits. There was a ticket stand stationed right before the entrance to the planetarium. Crowley miracled a pair of tickets into his hand, and got them scanned by the ticket person. Then Crowley and Aziraphale stood in line to go inside. Usually lines were a thing the angel and the demon skipped, but Aziraphale had insisted they waited. A small exhibit that Aziraphale had been excited to see was displayed on the walls of the line in. Aziraphale asked Crowley about the origin of each star that was displayed on the wall, which led to stories about how they had been made, and if he had done something special while creating them. 

Finally, Aziraphale and Crowley entered the planetarium. The screen above them was still black, but Crowley already had a small, excited twinkle in his eye not even his glasses could conceal. The angel and demon found their seats, and waited for the show to start.

The star show was narrated, but Aziraphale could’ve cared less, as he already had a world class narrator of his own. Crowley would tap Aziraphale’s shoulder from time to time, pointing out a particular star or nebula that the narrator had missed, and told the story of its creation. 

At one point in the show, Aziraphale saw Alpha Centauri flit on the screen for a moment. A memory from the Armageddidn’t flashed through his mind. Crowley had wanted to escape to Alpha Centauri with Aziraphale, but the angel had never asked why he had wanted to go to that particular star, even after everything. Aziraphale figured there wasn’t a better time than right now to ask. 

“Crowley, I was wondering. Why did you want to escape to Alpha Centauri of all places?”

Crowley turned his head over to Aziraphale and took off his shades before he replied. 

“Y’know, Alpha Centauri is a binary star. Scientists didn’t know that until they invented their fancy telescopes. The two stars rotate around each other so closely, that they look like one, bright star to the naked eye.”

Aziraphale nodded before Crowley continued. 

“I dunno, by going to Alpha Centauri, I was hoping that even if I went alone, I would be near something that, well, wasn’t.”

Aziraphale softly took Crowley’s hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“I… I think I understand.”

A softly surprised look washed over Crowley’s face. He looked as if he had been expecting to have to explain complicated, unexplainable feelings, but was now given a reprieve. Crowley was a being that delighted in asking questions, but didn’t enjoy having to answer them, especially tricky ones.

The rest of the show passed in a comfortable silence, both angel and demon watching the different stars flit across the screen, knowing they were the only beings in the room who knew of their true origins. Yes, stars had been made of carbon and such, but they had also been made of love, the love a creator imparted on their creation. The creator sat nearby, no longer able to create stars, but still being able to love deeply, no matter how many times he told himself he couldn’t. 

As Aziraphale held Crowley’s hand, he felt a surge of  _ love _ from his demon, beyond love for a creation. The angel couldn’t tell what the love was for, but he could tell it wasn’t for ancient stars. No, this love was much more new, and much more of the ground than the sky. Still, it wasn’t that far from the kind of affection a lost demon could have for his stars.

  
  
  



End file.
